Cowboy onehalf
by VizeerLord
Summary: mistakes will return to bite you in the ass, it just takes Time
1. Prelude

COWBOY BEBOP 1/2

isdh

the voices of the youngest two of the crew echoed throughout the ship.

"Fay Fay, Ed found something for you!"

"Arf!"

He just groaned and rolled over on the couch. 'would kill for a smoke...'

"Howdy ye all!" the man was trying for a Texan drawl, but missing it as there was no true Taxas anymore.

"No this is not a rerun, we are back on the air!" a perky female squealed. Spike peeled open an eye to see a half-dressed blond bounce up and down on the screen. "We are fully funded, and sponsored."

"And here is the company spokesman, Mr....Ahhh.."

the camera turned to a man is a black three piece, double breasted, suit, "Mr. Green. I am here to talk about the new rules of the bounty and hunter game. Full prize to the person or team to bring in the Bounty. Alive. 10 percent if dead. Must be able to speak and survive until court. Failure to meet this standard will result in the team only receiving the dead prize. 75 percent of the corpse is needed to receive any credits."

Then he grinned, "Now to the rules; One, All cowboys must have their badge, to collect their prize money. Badges are at your local Law Enforcement Office Complex. Anyone of the age to use a handgun is allowed to sign up. "

"Two, Cowboys are responsible for the damage that accrues during the collection, or attempted collection of any and all bounties."

"Three, when one picks up your badge, we will include a sidearm with 100 rounds on non-lethal ammo. This is part of the uniform of the cowboy, so you have little to no excuse for bringing in dead bounties." he bowed his head, "now our hosts have the first selection of bounties, Good luck, and good hunting."

the camera turned back to the black man and the blonde, "Okay everyone," the blond all but squealed, jiggling almost out of her vest, "First on our list is; Black-eyed Pete."

The black man tried to recreate the Texan drawl, "This Cyborg was last seen operating in the asteroid field just off Mars. Full prize is One Million Woolongs, but if you include the full gang alive, One Hundred Million, but it is over twenty members of this gang, each with a price on his or her respectfully head."

Spike snapped upright at the mention of the words 'One Million.'

His eyes glued to the screen of the telecom device. As the hosts started to detail the other scum on their lists, Spike wet his lips. "Ah, Ed. Record everything so we can replay it later." He then jumped the rail and trotted back to Jet's garden room.

"Hey Partner, we are going Mars, correct?"

"Yeah, we should be there in about two hours. Why?"

"Got a lead on a One Million bounty with a One Hundred Million if we bring in the whole gang of over twenty."

Jet set down his pruning shears, 'Okay, I am Listening. What is the catch?"

"Two, One we need Badges to collect, but we can get them on Mars. Two, every bounty-hunter who thinks they can get at Black-eyed Pete and his gang is going to try."

Jet stood and walked to the nearest wall mounted com unit, and 'speed-dialed' a number. when the party answered, it was a worn out LEO who just squinted at his screen, then grunted. "You asking about Black-eyed Pete?"

"No, more interested in these Badges. What is the story?"

"Oh, those. The Program is to regulate the Cowboys, to hold them accountable for the damage caused by the over zealous. They are trying to cut down on random out-breaks of massive damage. Shall I move the Paper work for the Bebop Team; that being you and that partner of yours, Spike?"

"Please, but include one Faye Valentine, List that we have two junior members who are not yet of age. Call when you have finished the Paperwork." he then cut the link.

121

She heard everything. So they thought of her as part of the team did they...

This could work to her advantage...

12321

He awoke slowly, as he did every morning for the last two hundred years. Curled into his chest was he first wife, Nabiki, the brains of the outfit. Snuggled up to his back was his second wife and the private chef of the Outfit, and the bosses personal bodyguard, Ukyo.

"Morning lover," a sleepy voice whispered in his ear, "Feel up to earning your Breakfast?"

"Take it to the Shower." Grumbled Nabiki "I need the next twenty minutes."

Kissing Nabiki under the ear, "Join us when you can." Ranma rolled off the bed, then flipped Ukyou over his shoulder before padding naked into the 'Refresher.'

Left alone, Nabiki snuggled down and was soon dreaming about Ranma doing to her what he was now doing to her best friend...

121

hours later

Nabiki sat her desk, flipping through her files, noticed that Ranma's 'Cowboy' badge had come in. in the box was his badge, new sidearm with non-lethal ammo, and a file on who was in the top ten of the galactic most wanted.

She tapped the com, "Captain, set course for Mars. Best possible speed." then another button. "Ranma, My office."

Outside the window, the stars winked as the **_Tendo Akane_** engaged her engines and started pulling towards the 'Gate.


	2. Ch 1 pchan

Cowboy 1

isdh

**150 years earlier**

He ran his fingers through her short brown hair, as he nibbled at the base of her neck.

"We have to tell them. or they will try to force another wedding on you. I can not afford the repair bill of another attack.."

"Then I will tell them when we get home." he wrapped his arms about her waist, he watched the sun go down. "Another perfect date." When the sun had fallen below the horizon, he swung her into his arms, and stood. "Lets go home my love." He stepped off the water tower...

121

twenty minutes later he cleared the wall, and set her down. As they changed their shoes, Ranma felt something.

then it all went black...

When he came to, he was in another tux, standing before a priest, beside Akane.

"Stop!!"

"But Son," Soun wailed, "the Honor!"

"Will be sated, but on my terms. No marriage until I have been named a Master in the Saotome Ryu ." Ranma declared.

Done! You are a Master!!!

"Nice try Pops, No I mean a full ceremony, not just some quick proclamation just to get me hitched. Then I will talk to my Bride-to-be about what are wedding plans, and include the honeymoon. Besides, I can not marry Akane as things stand now. there are her rivals for my hand as there are radials for hers that are not going to stand aside."

"No problem there." Soun spoke in a high manner, "There is only One suitor that I find suitable for my baby girl, and that is..."

"the 'Guy' she is sleeping with?" Ranma asked.

"WHAT?!?" Akane's outrage was eclipsed only by her battle aura.

"You mean you have not told her the truth about 'Him'" Ranma deadpanned, "I am held by an Oath of Silence, but still I push the 'limits' with my joking. What is your excuse? The only reason I am not yelling that anything improper is happening, is that 'He' is too Honorable, and incapable of improper behavior."

"Why are you speaking up, Ranma?" Nodoka asked from behind Ranma, "It sounds like you are trying to avoid your Manly duties."

"If it were only that simple, Mother." Ranma turned slowly to face her. "But be fore I answer, where is Nabiki?"

"The excitement was too much for her." Soun replied "She is laying down."

"Meaning that she too got a face full of the stuff you hit me with, and only because of Pop's training in poisons and drugs am I standing." turning on Soun, and mimicking a perfect Demon-head, "You are willing to allow one daughter to die, just so you can rush the other up the aisle?" Grabbing the older man by the front of his gi, and with less then an inch between their noses, "If any harm comes to her because this stunt, both you and Pops are going to wish that Happi was training you in the Neko-Ken, because I will."

Dropping the old man Ranma moved to leave...

Only to be blocked by his mother, her hand on her sword. "You will finish this."

"You are correct Mother, I am." then Ranma faded from view.

121

She awoke with Kasumi stroking her hair and a wet cloth on her forehead. "What happened?"

"The Fathers. They tried another wedding, this time they had Auntie backing them. " Kasumi sighed, "something about Ranma fulfilling his 'Manly Duties', really got her steamrolling."

"That explains her presence at the alter." Ranma faded into view. He moved to Nabiki's side, "I laid the first roadblocks, but like the champs they are, they cleared them, until I asked about you. they just said you were resting because you were over excited." he stroked her face, "I said some rather nasty things to your father."

"Daddy will be okay, once he understands that there will be a marriage." Nabiki grinned up at Ranma, "Auntie will be happy as long as Children are in the mix. But one unknown is Akane."

"I hit that nail too. Thanks to you and Kasumi telling me that your father knew about Ryouga as P-Chan, I was able to wedge Akane into the fight. By claiming that another guy is sleeping with her, and that your Father knew, I can claim the wounded suitor." he dropped into her computer chair. "We still need to talk about the girls. Ukyo can cook, and is pretty dissent in a fight. Xain-Pu is the better fighter, but not the better cook. And there is her other form..."

The door slammed open, "You Pervert! In here, taking advantage of my Sister, in her weakened condition!"

Hammer flickered into being,

She swung...

...Ranma caught it, and motioned Kasumi to close the door.

as the door clicked closed, "Okay talk, love the acting by the way."

"Who is in my bed?" Akane asked in a mousy voice.

"Can not tell you. my Oath." Ranma looked her in the eye. "guess."

"What? like 20 questions?" she frowned her cute frown, with that sweet little pout, "Is it a rival?

"Yes, 19 more."

"A Rival. Is he cursed?"

"Yes. 18"

"Do I like him?"

"Clarify."

"Human form."

"Yes."

She went still, then her eyes started to grow, "How could you...Oh, your oath. but with all the hints..." she stopped, walked to the window, looking out. "One question. Do you love me?"

"Complicated. Yes, I love you, Akane. But no, I do not chose you." He snorted in amusement, "I started calling you uncute, because you were not cute, but rather brutish. but as time passed I started calling you uncute because you were not cute, but beautiful." He stood, turned her to face him. lifted her face, and kissed her gently on the lips. "But while you were fighting for my hand, someone stole my heart. I am taking your father's offer. I get to chose which of the Daughters Tendo I marry."

the Tension melted out of Akane. "Who do you choose?"

"Not telling, Not until I am named Master of the Saotome Ryu. I hope that Once I am named Master, I will shortly have a Student."

"Akane, Who do you choose?" Kasumi asked quietly.

"I have yet to Choose."


	3. Ch 2 truth of Love

Cowboy 2

I.S.D.H.

She walked to the window, looking out. "One question. Do you love me?"

"Complicated." he sucked in a breath, "Yes, I love you, Akane. But no, I do not chose you." He snorted in amusement, he stood, turned her to face him, "I started calling you uncute, because you were not cute, but rather brutish. but as time passed I started calling you uncute because you were not cute, but rather beautiful." he lifted her face, and kissed her gently on the lips. "But while you were fighting for my hand, someone else stole my heart. I am taking your father's offer. I get to chose which of the Daughters Tendo I marry."

Tension melted out of Akane. "Whom do you choose?"

"Not telling, Not until I am named Master of the Saotome Ryu. I hope that once I am named Master, I will shortly have a Student."

"Akane, Whom do you choose?" Kasumi asked quietly.

"I have yet to Choose." Akane looked Ranma in the eye, "My first choice has removed himself from those who are trying to Claim my hand. Father is accused of allowing another guy sleep in my bed, scaring my honor. And this Bastard," She slugged Ranma in the arm, "I find that he is taking liberties with my sister, when he is not hitting up his floosies for free eats."

"Just to be clear, we are talking about Ryouga being P-chan." she looked at both sisters and Ranma.

"Yes." Nabiki spoke quietly from her bed. "to make matters more complex, there is a rival for his hand in marriage. The girl who raises the sumo pigs. Akari, I believe. "

"Are you sure that He has not tarnished my honor?" looking at Ranma.

"Any Female, other then Ranko, shows a hint of cleavage or more skin then school dress code allows, and he has a nose-bleed." catching her chin, "If you notice when you are changing with P-Chan in the room, he is looking the other way. He thinks he loves you, but now that Akari has told him how much she likes piggies..."

"What are you doing, Ranma?" Inquired Nabiki.

"Making up for lost time. When one of us leaves this room, I will never get a another chance to just kiss her, just for the fun of it." He slowly lowered his head and captured her lips with his own, as his hand slid from her chin to the base of her head.

Akane stiffened at the assault, but then moaned as she fell captive to the pure simple delight of being kissed, just for the fun of it.

The door jerked open. A scowling Nodoka filled the doorway, until she saw what Ranma was doing to Akane. 'My Little Man is so manly!!!'

When he finally broke the kiss, Akane gasped for breath as she leaned into his muscled chest. he stroked her hair, and whispered something into her ear. She snapped upright, took a step back, and backhanded him across the face. "You Pervert!"

As she stomped out of the room, he turned to Kasumi. "Run while you can, Nurse. When I catch you, you won't be able to stand, little alone run."

Kasumi eeped and bolted from the room.

Turning finally to the intruder, "Mother. You ruined my nightly game of squealing Tendos. How am I to know which one is to be my bride?"

Nodoka took a deep breath. another. and another...

then hit the floor in a dead feint.

Looking at the girl laying helpless on the bed. "Looks like only one Tendo gets to 'Squeal' tonight."

121

"Making up for lost time." his voice deep and husky, "When one of us leaves this room, I will never get a another chance to just kiss her, just for the fun of it." He slowly lowered his head and captured her lips with his own, as his hand slid from her chin to the base of her head.

Akane stiffened at the assault, but then moaned as she fell captive to the pure, simple delight of being kissed, just for the fun of it. She heard only her own heart beating. Felt his Beat out a rhythm that was equal, and yet counter to her own... the smell of his musk filled her nose... and she was lost in the kiss

When he finally broke the kiss, Akane gasped for breath as she leaned into his muscled chest. he stroked her hair, and whispered into her ear, "With an open mind, Ranko is even better. If you might be interested, call me a Pervert."

It was all reflex; yet she knew she could not have stopped herself if she tried, She snapped upright, took a step back, and backhanded him across the face. "You Pervert!"

She moved as fast as she could on her wobbly legs, not even noticing that she had to shoulder past Ranma's own mother. As she was closing the door to her room, she heard Kasumi squeak and saw her run down the hall.

'What did I get my self into?'

121

striping to his pants and under shirt, Ranma stretched out along Nabiki's bed, less then an inch between them.

"Hey lover-boy, everybody but the Fathers know who you have chosen." she traced his upper ear with a finger, "And your mother is showing signs that she thinks that you are test driving all three of us. Want to try me out?"

"Not until you can fight me off a bit." he licked her nose, "A good ride offers some resistance, as a good rider offers some restraint."

"And what of the Others?" She griped his ear, and twisted.

"Xain-Pu and Ukyo I would like to keep. If my Wife is willing, Ukyo, who is registered as male, were to marry Ranko, and Xain-Pu, who would be willing to accept me as First Husband and will allow my to have a bit of fun on the side as long as she is seen to. Moose can be bought off with a place in the circle."

"That is asking a lot."

"Look at it this way. With legal ties through marriage, you have access to all the money coming into the cat-cafe and Ukyo's. With you giving up the photo and gambling rackets, You can go legit. You will always have access to four of the big five of the NWC; a bodyguard if things get nasty, and muscle when you need to push back. "

"oh you, sweet talker, you" She pushed him off the bed


	4. Ch 3 Pop goes the airlock

Cowboy 03

I.S.D.H.

As the massive bulk of the star cruiser exited the Gate, the Computer built into the Gate, registered the toll, deducted it from the balance of the Bank Account, and notified the 'Proper' Systems, not all were legal, that the _Tendo Akane _was in Mars space.

In what was commonly called the Mission Room, three Operatives were dressing. their eyes caressing the curves and lines of each other. All three were close; friends, lovers, rivals, and Teammates.

There was 'Ducky'; a master of the small blade, 'Kitty' a fem-fetal, and 'Stud', the Strike team leader.

Ducky was dressed in deep blue flowing silk robes, his long silky hair was pulled up into a heavy braid that fell to the back of his knees, grey streaked through out. his half-moon glasses perched on his nose as his eyes stroked the female.

Kitty was dressed in a bright purple latex-leather synth, that held her still perky breasts to enticing effect, with a massive bore revolver strapped to her right thigh, and a long bullwhip hanging from her belt on her left hip. Her purple and blue streaked hair hung in three loose braids, one each temple as she wore in her youth, the rest pulled back and hanging to her waist. Her eyes roamed both males before her.

Stud was wearing a Synth- Leather vest, heavy silk kung fu pants, and Silk slippers. his hair was drawn back into a pigtail, that fell to mid back. He checked the replica desert eagle pistol, before sliding it into the quick draw holster in the small of his back. There was a 'whip matching the one worn by Kitty, on his left hip. He kept glancing between the door and the other male in the room.

The door slide open and in slunk the 'Boss' and 'Cook'. Both were walking temptation; One held the promise of 'Sex and Power' ,the other made the mouth water...in more ways then just one.

Sliding into her seat, 'Boss' began, "Our Target is a Pirate Gang infesting a section of asteroids on the other side of Mars. We want the whole gang, and we want them alive." A glare at Kitty, "We also want the hideout," a glare at 'Stud', "In One Piece!"

"Hey! Ducky was the one who threw the grenade!"

"We have been over this. You have been warned." Boss glared at them all. "You have the non-lethal ammo, you have binders. No killing of the pirate gang. Odds are you will be facing off against other Cowboys. Leave them breathing. If you see any LEO personal, bind them, and bring them with you. they are either on the take, or taken." She pulled three shiny brass plates from a pocket on her suit. "These are your badges, if you leave this ship for any reason, you now wear your badge. Even if it is all that you are wearing, you wear this badge."

One on a heavy dress chain (about half inch thick) she tossed to Ducky who draped it over his head, to allow it to hang over his heart. One with a heavy clip she tossed to Kitty, who tucked it between her massive breasts, so that any male in the room would know she was wearing it. the Third she tossed to Stud, who caught it, and clicked it onto his belt buckle.

"Boss." the captain spoke over the intercom, "We are at navigation point Alpha. Full stop. The _Fat Panda_ is fueled up and ready in Hanger One."

"Make Mamma Proud,"

12321

The _Bebop_ eased up to the 'back door' of the Pirate Lair. It was dark, the only light was the docking thrusters, that fired only in quick, short bursts.

121

Jet was gripping the pilot yoke, tightly, tapping the docking thrusters as lightly as he could. Behind him and to his left little Ed was tapping away on her computer, whispering to Ein about something that was beyond Jet. That was okay with Jet, those two would open the 'back door' and allow the _Bebop_ into the Outlaw Captain's private hanger, where Spike and Faye could pop the his private airlock, and clap him in cuffs, and then they could slip on out, down to the Planet, and collect the 10 grand credit bounty.

"Ah oh! Team Tendo is already at the front gate!" Ed reported, as she rocked back and forth, typing on her keyboard.

"Just get the Doors open." Jet snapped , he tapped the com link, "Spike, Faye. Be warned, there is a team at the front gate."

The great metal doors slid open, and Jet guided the rusted hull into the dark crevasse. As her now silent thrusters cleared the entryway, Ed gave the command to close the doors

12321

_The Fat Panda_

Not much of a name, but what would you call a bulk freight shuttle that had more armor and weapons then most Law Enforcement cruisers, more cargo room, and smuggler bins then most armored transports, and faster then anything not of the racer build. It was Ranma's one thing he had to remember his Father. A nod to the old man, in his life long hunt for the big score.

The shuttle cleared the hanger, then engaged its stealth field. For the five minute ride to the target, Ranma and Xain-Pu meditated while Mu-Su piloted the small ship.

Reaching the target, Ranma took the helm, while 'ducky' breached the main shuttle bay, disabled the heavy guns, and secured the airlock before the gang even knew they were under attack. As the strike team exited the shuttle, they met little in the way of resistance. They moved through the complex, subduing gang members in hand to hand combat, leaving them beaten, bound hand and foot, and gagged. When at last they came to the long hallway that led to the bosses office/quarters did they meet any real 0bsticles.

Four guys with shotguns behind a sealed door.

Ranma cloaked himself and Mu Su, while Xian Pu 'knocked' on the door.

"yeah? Who is it?" the voice was squeaky through the intercom, but if it was the intercom or the voice, Xian Pu did not know.

"Sexy Kitty, Kitty wants to play. You Play with Kitty? Nasty bad fun?" Xian Pu was playing the sex kitten a little two heavily.

The door irised open, and four quivering barrels were pointed at her. she walked in, strutting, knowing that she held the power...

the fat and sleazy pirate lord stroked his slimy bearded chin. he looked like a rotted cross between Genma and Happosai. he licked his lips, as his eyes were roving over her twenty something body...

"Kill her."

the two guys on the left went down, with cries of pain, as the two on the right, were suddenly bound with chains. Xian Pu was already moving, but still too slow, as the 'Rat' dropped into a hole that closed behind him.

Then there was a pop of an airlock blowing...

"Stud to Akane, chained the snake, but lost the Head. Watch the far side of the field for a runner." Ranma shook his head. "Rabbit burrow is clear, send in Cook." closing the comm channel, He turned to his team. "Good try. If you will drag the captives to the air lock, I will good greet Akane, and we can start loading everybody into the brig."

as the two 'Chinese' grumbled under their breath, they each grabbed a collar in each hand, and tromped into the tunnels.

12321

things were not going his way.

first there was no decent loot these last few weeks, then there was that massive bounty on his head. And then to make matters worse, a walking sex toy shows up, and 'kills' his entire gang!!

he climbs from the chair-lift. good thing he had this 'back door' put in...

he was grabbed and hauled into a rusty barge by two shadowy persons, man -handled into a small cage, only to be mocked by a small dog and a child.

things were so not going his way.

an; sorry it was so choppy, but i need some help fleshing this out. any advise is welcome.


End file.
